


Figuring It out Together

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "Why can't I hate you?"





	Figuring It out Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ylime94

“Why can’t I hate you?”

“I don’t know, Cas,” Dean said with a sigh, not wanting anything to do with the expression on Cas’ face. “Do you want to?”

Cas squinted at him, and then looked around the room. Dean’s room, because Dean didn’t like how sparse Cas’ was. The sweat on their bodies hadn’t even dried yet, and it looked like Cas was having some kind of crisis. It helped Dean to avoid his own. Because they’d done a lot, but they’d never done that much before. 

At least they were figuring it out together, he supposed.

“I feel like I should. After all I sacrificed for you, after all the times you pushed me away,” Cas said slowly, thoughtfully. “Even now, you aren’t telling Sam. That implies shame. I feel like I should hate you, and yet...”

Dean winced. He felt the same sometimes. Not just about Cas hating him, but himself, hating Cas. But it was always brief, momentary. A short fit of madness. He could never hate Cas, no more than Cas was capable of hating him.

“It’s not shame,” he said gruffly, unable to look at him. Being with Cas required a level of verbal honesty he was still a bit uncomfortable with. “I just want to keep it between us. If it’s hidden away, then nothing can hurt it.”

“I’d never let anyone hurt something that makes you happy, Dean,” Cas said in a low rumble, leaning close and pressing their foreheads together. It only made it more ridiculous that he’d been pondering hate.

“I know, Cas,” Dean replied, his stomach twisting from just the thought of saying it, but knowing he had to. “I love you too.”


End file.
